1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications system and a communications device for calculating and selecting an optimum terminal in correspondence with terminal states.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communications system, when a user possesses plural terminals, establishing communications with the user has required that an outgoing-message user select an incoming-message terminal from the plural terminals of the incoming-message user. For the outgoing-message user, however, it has been impossible to grasp and ascertain which of the terminals the incoming-message user is using at present, and also at which of the terminals the incoming-message user wishes to receive the incoming message. Accordingly, it has been difficult for the outgoing-message user to select an optimum terminal.
As a technology for eliminating this problem, there exists the selection of an optimum terminal by utilizing user presence. This technology has been disclosed in US 2004/0109145 A1 as an example. In this technology, vacancy/occupation state of a communications unit at each terminal is determined based on the user presence.